


Prisoner To Love

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beating, Betrayal, Choking, Forced Relationship, Hal Jordan is Parallax, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parallax and Sinestro joined forces with several other powerful beings to take out the heroes and villains in their way. Shortly after this, they ended up turning on the others. With them as the most powerful beings left, they decide to rule the world.</p><p>Unfortunately, a certain someone just can't keep his mouth shut.</p><p>((In case you didn't get it, this is a very, VERY dark story that will be contained here. Read at own risk))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Descent To Darkness

The crushing realization was hard to bear, at first. When he'd found out the last of them had fallen, he'd ripped the artifact from his head and flung it at a wall with a feral scream. Nabu saved himself moments before impact, but Kent didn't care. He was tugging at his short blond hair, messing it even further out of it's original slicked-back style. He clasped his hands behind his head, arms pressing against his skull. He shouted, shook, and struggled with nothing but his inner demons. And when he was finally spent, he stared at the ceiling, breathing hard.

Nabu had no words of comfort to offer. All he could say was " _You know why I kept you from the fight._ "

There were countless reasons, but none he wanted to hear. He couldn't admit the truth. Not to Nabu, not to anyone. That he was afraid to attack Hal. That he didn't want to hurt the man who had once called him 'hun', or 'sweetie', or other lame endearments that were just  _Hal_. Not Green Lantern. And NEVER Parallax. He wanted to think that man was still in there, somewhere, struggling against the dark that entrapped him, held him so tight.

He wanted to cry, but too many tears had been wept, and he had already released his emotions. He rose, letting the last of the feeling slip free from him. He headed for the bathroom, adjusting his hair. In that moment, he left Kent Nelson behind for Order. When he returned, the blond held out his hands, staring at Nabu.

" _Kent, you will not be able to defeat them._ " The God admonished.

He gave a breathy laugh that held no mirth. "No. But Fate could. Fate could take them." he replied, and waited.

The helm sighed, then floated to the wielder's hands. He gripped the cold metal, and raised it so the two could see eye to eye. "Don't hold back."

" _You will come to regret this, Kent Nelson._ " There was a sadness within the voice of the ancient. The weight of a sorrow known only by those who had lived past their time.

"...So be it."

* * *

 They picked a fight with Sinestro first, to make absolutely certain they could do it. That  _he_ could do it. So Fate went up against the Lantern who wielded Fear.

Sinestro had held his own, but he was soon running out of power, while Fate had only begun to attack. So, Thaal tried to draw from the fear of Doctor Fate. But there was a problem.

There was nothing to draw from.

And with the pause, the brief moment when he felt the flash of fear in himself, his face was greeted by a hard right hook that seemingly knocked him out cold.

Fate stood, victorious. The people who had watched the fight had fallen silent, before rising in cheers, roars of excitement rippling out across the crowd. They had a hero they could depend on, if only for the moment. And the vocalization of their pride strengthened his own, letting him face them. He watched them, watched them quiet, waiting for his words.

"This world...  _It is not what we intended for you_. You, the people. We failed you once.  _The heroes, the villains_. But  **NO MORE!** We shall no longer leave you to your fear, to live under the tyrants who call themselves gods. **WE RISE UP, FOR YOU!** _BECAUSE YOU NEED US TO!_ **SO, WILL YOU RISE?** RISE AGAINST THE FEAR? _RISE AGAINST PARALLAX?_ **WILL YOU STAND WITH ME?** "

The crowds were so loud, it briefly deafened him. Then there was a hush so sudden, he knew instantly what happened. He turned to see the green-clad man settle upon the ground. "Doctor Fate! It's been awhile! What have you been up to, besides building a rebellion?" He sneered, rings lighting up.

The problem was, because he could see the other, he knew what would happen. He lept up as a hand swatted the air he had once stood. The magi landed in a crouch, missing another swipe, and then rolled to the side.

"Stay STILL!" Parallax commanded, lunging with a boxing glove at the ready.

The blond threw up a barrier, absorbing the blow and taking in the energy, sending it back in a wave to knock him back. The crowd was slowly becoming rambunctious. As a mere man taking on the unbeatable, he was seen as a hero. Amongst the likes of Superman. Even if he lost, the seed had been planted. From the look on Hal's face, he knew that as well.

He aimed an attack shaped like a missile at the people, but Kent deflected it in a manner akin to a car on a racetrack that looped back to himself and- with little issue- contained the blast completely. He then sent the contained energy back to the ring wearer. Parallax caught it, but the shielding was released by the other, thus blowing it up in his face.

Kent Nelson flew up, arms spread. The Ankh shimmered to life behind him, and from it shot a burst of pure light at the man to knock him off his feet and blind him momentarily. It wouldn't stop him, but it would piss him off. So, the blond turned and flew off. Flight pattern in mind, he zipped towards a far off uninhabited region. If the green bursts flying at him were anything to go off of, he was being followed. He managed to evade them until he turned, and then he took the full force of a barrage with a shining shield.

By now, Jordan was enraged. He was swinging weapons at the blond left and right, but was predicted easily. He could see his actions before he did them, even spontaneously conceived ones. "QUIT IT!" he roared, but was blocked out.

Kent, by then, had shifted to the back of his mind, letting Nabu take full control. His emotions were getting to him, he could already feel. But he had told Nabu. He knew the other wouldn't let him down, so he was content to see the results as more of an onlooker.

So it was through his eyes, by his own foolishness, that he would see his demise-- For Nabu hadn't meant it was foolhardy due to his emotions. He knew it was going to fail when he saw Kent. But that didn't stop it from occurring.

Struck from behind, he was too busy recovering from the jolt forwards and the pain from the blow to his head to defend from a hit from Parallax. The well-aimed bunch threw him right into the hold of the long-forgotten Sinestro.

It was through his eyes he watched the struggle, barely feeling it. The attempt to cast. But his hands were bound by a construct, and he was being choked. Dark began to cloud his vision, and he knew Nabu wouldn't hold on much longer. He came back to his own body to give out one last kick, in a vain hope to at least leave a mark.

He slipped into the black void of unconsciousness, but was left with an immense sense of pride by the groan he got just before he was out.

* * *

 Voices.

"- _Can't just keep him there_ -"

The haze was still heavy over his mind, clouding his thoughts and rational idea.

"- _Not like he could get out_ -"

He knew they were talking about him. But who were they? ....Where was 'out'?

"- _Waking up!_ "

Was that about him? He was.... Well, he thought he was waking up. It was hard to focus. It was warm. Too warm.

" _Come on, Jordan. If he gets free, it's on you._ "

Yep. It was about him. He was returning to his senses. ' _Blink. No, too bright, close eyelids. Okay. Now blink. Again. Rapidly... There we go. Focus off. Green smudge? ....Green Lantern. Jordan. Hal. Lov- No. No, not anymore... Parallax._ '

" _Well, I'm trying, Sin! If he wakes up, just knock him out._ "

' _Sin. Sinestro? ....Yes, that made sense. Right? ... ...No Nabu? ...Air on face. Helm is gone. You're alone. Get up. WAKE UP! There we go. Now struggle. Elbow to gut. Work off instinct, no fates to work off of here._ '

"GRK-- HAL!" The loud voice yelped in his ear, but he was pushing off. Freedom was at hand, so close--

A blow to the head knocked him to the floor. His mind was quickly scrambled again, and he couldn't regain himself enough to focus. Concussion? Well, the blow to the floor would do that. He would take time, precious time to recover.

" _Is that blood? Fuck. Fucking hell, Thaal! I told you--_ "

" _Too late now, Jordan._ "

" _Keep him awake. If he passes out with a head injury, he'll die._ "

" _What do you care?_ "

" _You have your playthings, I have mine. Now, these shackles prevent casting of any kind. Put him in them, and then..._ "

Slipping.... Falling, more likely... Back into the dark.

* * *

 He awoke to a the back of a hand striking his cheek. His head lolled a bit, but he managed to blink, opening sleep-clouded blue eyes to the world. Quickly he realized the helm was gone, and he was left in his dress shirt and pants.

As he began to recognize this, he felt cold steel brush down his front and arms. A sudden coldness sliced at his skin, causing a shudder. He blinked the blurriness away, finding a familiar green-wearing figure. He clenched his teeth instinctively at the sight of the other, looking away, but a hand grabbed his jaw tightly, bruisingly. He was forced to look at the other.

"Now now, don't be like that Kent," tutted Jordan, who seemed to be both angered and saddened at the same time, for what reason Kent didn't understand. "I don't like people not looking me in the eyes when I'm meeting with them."

The magi jerked his head away, eyes narrowing at the other as he stared from the corners of his eyes. "And I don't like talking to killers, but we rarely have a choice in these matters, do we?" he snapped in retort.

A punch to his chest suddenly swung him backwards, and he could feel the stabbing pain, the imprint of metal. He kicked out his feet, trying to find purchase as he cried out, arms straining from holding his arms in the air. When he finally found his feet, he wheezed breathlessly, head down to make sure he had indeed found purchase before looking to the symbol left by the ring.

He felt nauseous just looking at it, which was intensified by the gloved hand running over it. "Hn. ...Fitting, I think," the Lantern remarked aloud as he apparently admired the marring of his captive's pale flesh. "that you should be marked with something to remember me by." he decided.

Slowly being lifted by his chin, the blond was forced to look at the other. Forced to look into the crazed gaze of the ex-pilot, the man known once as Hal Jordan, but now as Parallax.

"I hope you like it here.... because you won't be leaving. Ever. Never again will you walk away from me, do you understand me?! I NEEDED YOU THERE AND YOU LEFT ME!" The back of his hand met his face, and he jerked with the hit, stumbling a bit whilst nearly losing his preciously regained footing. "So you are going to stay here. With me. For as long as I feel like it. ...I cared about you, Kent. I really did. But you went and you did this. Turned against me. Turned those people against me... I just want people to be safe again."

Slowly, the magi looked at him, feeling tired. "I left because you were unstable and you needed help. Help I couldn't give you. And I'm sorry, I am. But your violent tendencies, your ideals... they've changed you. You are not the man I loved. If you truly wanted people to feel safe, then you would leave them alone." he stated.

He stared at Hal, flinching when the hand came towards him. But instead of opening another cut which would drip crimson down his face, Jordan seemed to restrain himself. But there was a dark promise in his gaze.

Heading to the door, he paused with his hand on the light. "...Mark my words, Kent Nelson... You will come to see the world from my eyes. And you will come to see that I was right. But until then.... You'll be here, to think about the errors of your ways." That said, the brunette clicked off the light and left him alone to his thoughts.

To the black, encompassing abyss that lay before him, he murmured to himself as pale blue pools slid out of view behind snowy lids,

"I would die first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is just the beginning for dear Kent... It'll only get worse from here on in. I'm warning you now, this will not have a happy ending. This will not end well. You've been told, and should you continue any further, it would be at your own risk.
> 
> And we shall see. Will the will of the Lantern win out verses the mental and physical strength of the good Doctor? Or will Kent get his way?


	2. Falling From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow descent is a hard one for the prideful or willful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for anyone who doesn't like anything that had been tagged thus far. A lot of mental torture happens in this chapter. Some deal of Stockholm. If you don't like, don't read.  
> VERY DARK. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING.  
> I only own the idea and characterization.

He had been hanging there for awhile. Weeks had passed by uneventfully. The first two weeks, Hal had stayed away. He was occasionally given water. Just enough he wouldn't die, but not enough that he could keep up his remarks. He could barely speak anymore, not that he cared. He simply sent scathing looks at whoever had decided to interrupt his solitude. Once every month he got a stale bit of bread. And he always put off eating it until he was forced.

Hal came in again today, which had him looking up, confused but wary. There was something off about his gaze. Something that sent these horrible chills raking down his back. He leaned back a bit, watching him with a guarded expression. The other circled him, and he watched until Hal was behind him. Suddenly, pain flared out over his back. He cried out, then cursed in a weak rasp that left him coughing. Again the pain resounded through him. He twisted in the chains, barely forcing himself around, just in time for the whip to rake over his cheek and slash at his chest. Jagged lumps on the construct cut through his skin, and he lunged forwards to try to repay Parallax in kind. Instead he was pushed back.

Losing his footing, he swung, arms weak enough that it wrench a shoulder from it's socket. He barely choked on the shout, flailing out. Again and again the whip came down. He was bleeding heavily and when it finally stopped and he could find his feet, breathing raggedly, a whine ripped free of his throat as the pain tore into his lungs and forced the air out.

To his bewilderment, Jordan just left. So Kent wheezed away, head bowing. He waited, feeling dizzy. As his head began to loll, he heard the door open, and then hands were grabbing at him. Even if he wanted to struggle, the grip was that of iron, not permitting of movement. He felt something wrap tightly around him, and he couldn't help the whimper. As he focused, he could see it was Hal, looking sad. He tucked the end of the bandage into another wrapping, then cupped his cheek, which garnered a wince.

"I'm sorry. ...I was angry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." he murmured, then leaned in for a gentle kiss. When Nelson recoiled, he stopped. Instead, he pressed his lips to the uninjured cheek. "I hope you'll forgive me." And with that, he was gone. Something painful tugged in his chest. He was reminded painfully of what they had. About the last time the words had been used.

An angry fight. Hal had gotten back from a terrible mission and wanted to rest. He had pressed for an explanation, worried at why Hal had left and why he wasn't talking to him. The Lantern had exploded, screaming at him. Then, when he realized what he had done, he tried to apologize. But he ended up tiredly hugging him and heading upstairs to sleep. Kent had quietly taken up the couch to sleep, letting him get over whatever it was he needed to. And in the morning forgave him.

This was Hal's way of forcing him to remember that day. And damn him, it worked, if only slightly. He wouldn't forgive this. Not one bit.

Waiting in the dark, he tried to wrench his arm back into place. And when he succeeded, he rested on his good arm, drifting off.

* * *

The other was back again. This time, he was doing work behind him. But he kept him weighted so he wouldn't be able to turn himself. His excuse was that he would hurt himself. But they both knew it was the newfound flair for dramatics Parallax had.

He was suddenly released, and then slammed into the wall, new shackles replacing the old ones. He slid down the wall, groaning lowly at the pain winding up his spine and curling it's claws into the marks it already had left behind, digging in deeper. At least he could relax a bit now. He weakly looked up, staring at him. Hal was smiling, and that made him angry.

"D...did...you...th...think th...that I... would th...thank you... for this?" he asked, eyes narrowing. "I won't. I won't for...forgive you... either." He croaked, then began coughing. "This isn't.... a game, Par-Parallax." he shook his head.

The other laughed, kneeling by him, eyes regaining the dark look. "Oh, I know you won't... But the funny thing is, you will. Eventually. Because this is a game. This is my game. And you will play to my tune soon enough, I promise you Kent." He leaned in, and even though Kent jerked his head back, grabbed his face and forced it back to pull him into a fierce kiss. He held his jaw so he wouldn't bite the tongue that forced it's way into his mouth, curling around his.

When Parallax was done, smirking at him, the blond glared and spat in his face. The emotions drained from his face, and his ex-lover punched him square in the jaw. His head rebounded off the wall, eyes all but rolling back. Everything was fuzzy, and he felt something warm in his hair. Rough hands grabbed the locks, forcing him to look at the rapidly shifting face of his captor. Then the hold went slack and the fingers probed painfully at his head. He groaned, trying to push the other away.

Hal left again. He returned with more bandages, wrapping his head with more care. Then he left the blond to his own devices.

Fate rested for a few minutes until he thought he could get up. So he did, testing the limits of his chains. He could get a third of the way across the room, but the door was still another two thirds away. His magic was still useless, but bubbled beneath his skin, yearning to be released after months of storage. Sometimes the buildup was painful. He willed it to work within the cuffs, to help heal him. But a stabbing pain raced across him, and he did indeed scream as he fell to his knees. He tried to mindlessly struggle, unable to connect with reality properly.

When his eyes opened again, he was being held. The warm body was nice. Welcome. The cool hands soothed the pain, and he willingly leaned into the other, not caring about his resolve for that moment. His body burned everywhere. He was certain he cried.

As he recovered, he realized it wasn't Hal holding him. Or Hal's hands running through his hair. Instead it was Sinestro who held him, tutting. "Using your powers. Hal would be so disappointed. But I don't need to tell him anything so long as you do something for me." And he didn't like that. Not one bit. Still, he listened warily. "Pretend to care for him. Pretend to be docile. And then when you have your freedoms, betray him. He needs to know the way of things. That a tiger doesn't change it's stripes, so to speak." And that was something he could do. So he nodded. He would do it. "Good. Now don't go playing with magic."

And Sinestro left. And when he did, he left Kent with ideas. With a new hope. He could do it. He could.

* * *

He didn't struggle as much. It was a ploy, really. But it took some restraint... a lot of it, actually. He slowly lessened his defiance, until the other actually took the cuffs off. Still, he bided his time for a bit longer. Then when he was free to wander around, he slunk away and made a run for it.

He didn't make it two yards from the exit when he felt a jolt of something incredibly painful. He hit the ground, and it got worse. He could feel it- whatever it was- digging into him, and he felt panicked. Something was changing. Something was being taken away. Then he realized it. His magic. He couldn't tap into it. It was like reaching for a wall, and being confused as to why it didn't become a waterfall.

"I didn't think Sinestro was telling the truth." It was Hal. He was crouching beside the blond's still form. "He told me you were just playing. That you would never stop fighting me. I told him it wasn't true. But, I'll admit, I had my doubts. I had a friend of mine make a little injector. When you were asleep, I placed it in a place you couldn't get to it. Then if you ever tried to run away, it would cut you off from your magic. Not sure if it's permanent, but I hope so. It would serve you right for betraying me. You trying to take my most prized possession from me, and now you've lost what matters most to you."

He felt that cold chill up his spine. And he knew he was betrayed. Sinestro wanted to gain more of Parallax's trust. Why would he ever help him? It would only make an enemy. One that Hal would try to regain at whatever cost. He slumped further into the dirt, feeling defeated. Then he slowly rolled over to look at Hal, eyes dull. His throat had recovered a bit from access to more water.

"Can you blame me? ...I did love you once, but you scare me now. Sometimes you show up to hit me for things I haven't done. When I try to tell you no, you hurt or threaten me. You keep me restrained all the time, and I rarely get food or water. I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I want all of this to end." Then, feeling the warm liquid that slid down his cheeks, he shuddered, trying not to choke up. "I want my Harold back. I don't like Parallax, and I never have. ....I love you, but I can't love you like this."

The dark look was back. This time more intense. "No. I suppose you can't. Not like this, as you are. You'll never love me, you'll never care for me, or what I do." He then grabbed Kent, lifting him and throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him back. He did try to struggle, but Parallax grabbed his leg and twisted it until it broke. He screamed, but had fingers dig into the break. "Shut. Up." So he did, silenced to hiccups and whimpers.

He was brought to a nicer part of where he had been held. A door he didn't recall seeing opened, and he was brought inside. He was thrown down onto something soft, and bounced on the bed. Confused, he looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Hal continued inside, closing the door and using his ring to lock it somehow. Then he approached the bed, climbing onto it and slipping between the blond's legs. He grabbed the other one when he tried to kick out, eyes wide and panicked. He wrenched it as well, and then hit him in the gut when he tried to scream, choking on air. "I said shut up! ....My mistake was thinking you'd go willingly. And I should know better. You aren't my sweet Kent. You're Nabu's bitch, Doctor Fate. So I'm going to remind you who's your true master."

He couldn't escape. He tried to struggle, tried to leave. But Parallax merely held onto his broken legs and he was forced still by the pain. Sobs wrung from him, and his body shook in both fear and sadness. He was stripped, leaving his form bare to the elements. He tried begging. Pleading. Empty promises spilled free before being silenced as he was once again winded from a punch.

Kent knew from experience that it would hurt like hell dry. But there was no preparation on it's way. A point needed to be made, and it wouldn't be from his pleasure.

Hal got up, heading to the closet. He got out something before returning. Then he dragged Nelson up the bed and cuffed him to the bed. He knew these manacles, having used them before. Once. When Hal had wanted to be in complete control, cutting off his magic. It hadn't returned to him yet, but it didn't matter to Hal. He wasn't going to be caught off guard again.

"If you play nice, then next time, I'll give you a proper fingering. But bad slaves don't deserve to feel good." And then he was being pushed into. And after what must have been a year of sexual inactivity, it felt like being impaled and ripped apart by a pole shoving through him. He was dizzy with pain, head lolling and seeing the black flickering in and out of his gaze as Hal force himself in. He was slapped back to wakefulness. "Ah ah. You're going to be awake for this."

Fiery pain, a burning hurt, a lingering sting. It didn't matter what he wanted to call it, because it stole away his voice. He couldn't scream. He wanted to. But he couldn't. Especially when he began thrusting, barely in and forcing in deeper. He was crying, straining against the shackles. He held on, being pressed into the mattress, rocking back and forth from the power of the thrusts. Hands on his hips left bruises.

Then a particular hit struck his prostate, and he screamed. He did. His body lifted off the bed a bit, then fell as the pain disabled him again. His waste of air had done nothing but make Hal more violent. His thrusts were quicker. Harsher. Harder. He felt warmth down below, and he realized he was bleeding. Jordan didn't care, only wanting to reach his own end through the usage of the pliant body beneath him. And he did.

Even when he regained his breath. Even when his hands were released. Even when he could move. He didn't bother doing anything. He closed his eyes, feeling the shaking as he realized he was crying. Jordan held him, and he slowly clung to the man who had raped him. Slowly leaned to the warmth offered. Slowly shifted himself to be closer.

Something in him felt... broken. His magic was gone. He couldn't run away. He couldn't escape Hal, or Parallax... The pain reminded him of that. He thought he could get away, and he failed. Every time he rejected Hal, it only got worse for him. But when he let him win.... It was like Hal was back. And he tried to deny it. Tried to reject him. But somewhere under the Parallax was his Harold. His lover. And he wanted him back... If betraying Nabu meant he could have Hal back...

Then he supposed he didn't like that ornery bastard anyways.

And as the cautious arm wrapped around him, he let himself relax. "...I don't want to fight anymore. I want to love you. ...I forgive you." And the tight grip on his shoulder slowly relaxed. And he felt like there was a weight off his chest. Like he had done the right thing.

"I don't want to fight either... So let's not anymore. ...I love you."

Surrender felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one resistance falls, another one rises up. How will someone in such a fragile state handle a two-front war?


End file.
